L'amore nel tempo
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: SemiUA - Starshipping/ Después de la lucha contra Paradox, Yusei y Judai deben regresar a sus épocas, pero antes, harán un mini paseo por Venecia, la ciudad de los enamorados. Entre paseo, algo raro sucede con ellos dos... ¿Será que pueden desafiar las barreras del tiempo? - YAOI - YuseixJaden/Judai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! MD; GX & 5D's no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivo autor. Yo solo los tomo prestado con la intención de saciar mi deseo por ver a mi pareja yaoi favorita.

**Notas de autora y advertencias**:

I. El contenido del siguiente fic (y como lo dice el Disclaimer), es yaoi (chicoxchico); por tanto, está bajo su responsabilidad seguir leyendo el fic, si no eres tolerante a éste género, recomiendo abstenerse de leer.

II. En un principio, esto iba a ser one-shot; pero tengo problemas con el final, y mi ansiedad me gano, asique decidí hacerlo fic con capítulos cortos.

III. Es la primera vez que estoy en este fandom, asique espero que tengan tolerancia conmigo, incluso entenderé las críticas constructivas si mi fic abusa de OOC en los personajes. Lo siento, no me salió adecuar a los personajes como me hubiera gustado, me quede a mitad de las últimas series, estoy siguiendo 5D's actualmente, pero no le encuentro muy bien la personalidad de Yusei me disculpo de ante mano.

IV. No pondré duelos, porque no se me dan bien (ya lo intente y créanme que no son lo mío) y la verdad, me quería basar en otro aspecto más que de los duelos.

V. La línea argumental que sigo es a partir de la película Yu-Gi-Oh! Lazos a través del tiempo; en dónde los chicos se despiden en la azotea en la época de Yugi Muto. Por tanto, se define como un Universo Semi-alterno a la película.

VI. Los protagonistas del fic son Judai Yuki y Yusei Fudo. Desde que los vi, los shippie como pareja. Además se me ocurrió escribir desde que entre al fandom y noté que no hay mucho de ellos dos, solo en ingles y dos fics en español, asique espero poder aportar un poco al fandom.

VII. Sin más preámbulos, iniciemos con el primer capítulo.

.

.

.

"_Hoy te deseo como nunca antes_

_.__  
><em>_Por eso te pido me des un chance_

_.__  
><em>_Sé que ahora mismo piensas en mí_

_.__  
><em>_Aparta el orgullo y regresa aquí"_

_._

_._

Y después de la promesa que se hicieron en la azotea, Yusei reviso la D-wheel para asegurarse de que todo funcionara perfecto y poder regresar a sus eras.

Judai se calzo la mochila al hombro.

—Bueno… — Yusei se puso de pie después de mirar su motocicleta, Judai y Yuugi se acercaron hacia el duelista del futuro —, todo está listo, Judai... — el bicolor saco dos cascos debajo del asiento, y le entrego uno al castaño.

—En verdad muchachos, les deseo mucha suerte — declaró Yuugi con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa —. Y no se olviden... que tenemos un duelo pendiente.

— ¡Sí! — declararon al unisonó.

Yusei se sentó primero, y luego golpeó con la mano el asiento trasero, Judai se sentó y con su brazos, rodeó la cintura del bicolor, haciéndolo sonrojar a la vez que le subía un cosquilleo desde su estomago hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo en ese instante.

— ¡Adelante hermano! — exclamó el joven.

—S-sí — asintió Yusei aún rojo como un tomate —_ ¿por qué me siento así? —_ pensó —_. No puedo dejar de sentir como mi corazón late con tanta fuerza. _

Tomó un respingo para concentrarse en invocar al dragón carmesí, en instantes, el espíritu emergió del cielo mientras Yusei arrancaba su motocicleta.

—Sujétate con fuerza — sugirió Yusei a su acompañante.

El dragón absorbió a los dos al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta empezó a funcionar. Judai apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de Yusei.

Yuugi saludo agitando la mano mientras la motocicleta desaparecía tras los destellos rojos que iba dejando el dragón. Miró al cielo sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro y los rayos del sol alumbrándolo.

—Aibou — le dijo a su otro yo —. Hemos salvado al mundo... y hemos hecho grandes amigos.

—Hai mi otro yo — contestó en su mente el pequeño Yugi —. Ojala que algún día los volvamos a ver.

El faraón asintió y luego volvió a su forma original.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, la motocicleta de Yusei aparecía en los cielos de Venecia, cayendo en los tejados de uno de los edificios de la plaza San Marcos.

El sol resplandecía sobre la ciudad, a diferencia de cómo estaba antes de que ellos viajaran al pasado. Judai no dejaba de apretar la chaqueta de Yusei mientras cerraba los ojos un poco miedosos.

El bicolor se volteó a verlo y sonrió al verlo así... _tan indefenso. _

—Hemos llegado, Judai — le dijo al detener la motocicleta.

El chico abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Tomó aire y se relajo tirando su espalda hacía atrás.

—Pensé que estaba en el inframundo — declaró de una manera graciosa mientras se quitaba su casco. Yusei se rió por la expresión del chico.

A Judai le llamó la atención que Yusei se riera de esa forma, durante el duelo contra Paradox lo había visto serio, y sobre el final del día, de a poco iba mostrando su sonrisa. Lo malo era que el día se acabaría en cuestión de minutos.

_Su corazón lloraba... su cuerpo estremecía... _

Mientras se ponía de pie, Yusei hizo lo mismo. Judai le entrego el casco.

— ¡Vaya! Es un día hermoso — comentó el castaño para romper un poco el hielo, ya que el silencio entre los dos lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso... pues es bien sabido que Judai se caracteriza por ser un muchacho hiperactivo y que no puede estar callado tampoco. Estiro los brazos, pero cuando miro a su compañero, enseguida notó que había cambiado su sonrisa, estaba más serio, mientras qué Yusei apoyaba su cuerpo contra la motocicleta.

El bicolor parecía concentrado en algo, pensativo. Miraba al cielo, y Judai no dejaba de preguntarse si tal vez había dicho algo que le haya molestado a Yusei.

Pero antes de que quisiera preguntarle, Yusei se le adelanto.

—Sé que debería volver enseguida para saber sí mis amigos están bien...

Yusei no cambio su expresión, al contrario, parecía como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo.

—Lo sé — dijo en un débil hilo de voz el castaño mientras se paraba frente a él —. Supongo que aquí se termina todo hasta que sea la ocasión ¿no crees? — fingió una sonrisa amable, pero por primera vez, ni él se sentía cómodo con esa situación.

_La verdad... es que siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado... _

—Creo... c-creo que podría quedarme unas horas más — al bicolor le temblaron las piernas como nunca al decir eso.

—Yu-Yusei... — fue lo único que pudo emitir Judai.

—No conozco Venecia... y desde dónde vengo, todo... — Yusei se auto-interrumpió, sabía que no debía revelar ciertos hechos del futuro, más de los que ya había contado, el hecho de que ahora los duelos se hicieran arriba de una motocicleta, era demasiada información, asique prefirió dejar eso a medias.

Judai comprendió enseguida por el raro gesto que hizo Yusei.

—Bueno, entonces... — Judai pegó un saltito y sonrió —, ¡vayamos!

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Confieso que tengo mucho miedo jaja asique estaré esperando comentarios. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! MD; GX & 5D's no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivo autor. Yo solo los tomo prestado con la intención de saciar mi deseo por ver a mi pareja yaoi favorita.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de autora y advertencias<strong>:

I. El contenido del siguiente fic (y como lo dice el Disclaimer), es yaoi (chicoxchico); por tanto, está bajo su responsabilidad seguir leyendo el fic, si no eres tolerante a éste género, recomiendo abstenerse de leer.

II. En un principio, esto iba a ser one-shot; pero tengo problemas con el final, y mi ansiedad me gano, asique decidí hacerlo fic con capítulos cortos.

III. Es la primera vez que estoy en este fandom, asique espero que tengan tolerancia conmigo, incluso entenderé las críticas constructivas si mi fic abusa de OOC en los personajes. Lo siento, no me salió adecuar a los personajes como me hubiera gustado, me quede a mitad de las últimas series, estoy siguiendo 5D's actualmente, pero no le encuentro muy bien la personalidad de Yusei me disculpo de ante mano.

IV. No pondré duelos, porque no se me dan bien (ya lo intente y créanme que no son lo mío) y la verdad, me quería basar en otro aspecto más que de los duelos.

V. La línea argumental que sigo es a partir de la película Yu-Gi-Oh! Lazos a través del tiempo; en dónde los chicos se despiden en la azotea en la época de Yugi Muto. Por tanto, se define como un Universo Semi-alterno a la película.

VI. Los protagonistas del fic son Judai Yuki y Yusei Fudo. Desde que los vi, los shippie como pareja. Además se me ocurrió escribir desde que entre al fandom y noté que no hay mucho de ellos dos, solo en ingles y dos fics en español, asique espero poder aportar un poco al fandom.

VII. Sin más preámbulos, iniciemos con el primer capítulo.

.

.

.

_[Pero este amor, tan real, cósmico universal__  
><em>_que yo siento por ti, me acelera__  
><em>_y me enamora, me lleva hacia a ti__  
><em>_contigo, __**solo quiero vivir**__]_

.

.

.

El muchacho finalmente se sintió contagiado de Judai y también sonrió. Se irguió y caminaron los dos hasta la orilla del techo.

—Judai ¿tienes idea que podemos hacer?

—Etto... — el castaño se rascó la cabeza —. En verdad, conozco poco de la ciudad...

A Yusei le salió una gota en la cabeza, luego se rió un poco. Tomó de la mano a Judai para saltar del techo al piso.

— ¡Oiii! Yusei ¿dejarás la motocicleta allí? — gritó Judai mientras iban en caída.

—Sí.

Para la suerte de ellos dos, recién amanecía en Venecia, aún no había almas en las calles. Yusei supuso que al menos que alguien subiera al techo y viera la D-wheel, nadie la vería, además no quería ser llamativo con ella corriendo por las calles.

Pero lo más raro aún para los dos, fue cuando sus manos se tocaron. Sus latidos se sincronizaron en uno solo, latiendo con gran intensidad. El color subió sus rostros. Por suerte, los dos tocaron el suelo, y no se miraron de la pena que tenían.

¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué les sucedía esto?

—J-Judai — el bicolor intentó componerse de ese momento, el castaño lo miro, aún rojo —. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, mi tutora me leía libros... — Mientras que se ponían de pie, y empezaban a caminar por la plaza.

Judai asintió — ¿Cómo cuáles?

Aunque justamente Judai no era un aficionado de los libros, sino de los duelos, de repente le dio más interés lo que su amigo le estaba contando… o Yusei le estaba dando interés. Y además... se sentía cómodo junto a él. ¿Cómo carajos estaba pasando eso?

—Recuerdo la historia de Romero y Julieta... — ¿Qué carajos? ¿Enserio? Éste no era Yusei... ni él mismo parecía conocerse de esa forma. Yusei era ese ser callado, frívolo, de buen corazón y un luchador por la amistad... pero hablar de eso... sonaba raro—. Escuche sobre un lugar cercano a Venecia, que se encontraba el balcón de Julieta.

—Yo escuche algo parecido — remató Judai —. Supongo que sí tenemos suerte, lo encontraremos... podríamos ir a Florencia, dónde el agua llega a mitad de las casas y se viaja en góndolas.

A Yusei se le iluminaron los ojos. El problema era... ¿cómo ir?

Y claro, ninguno de los dos hablaba italiano... era un gran problema.

Se decidieron a caminar por la ciudad hasta encontrar algún local de atención al turista. Lo bueno era que Judai llevaba dinero suficiente... porque cuando encontraron un lugar, pudieron conseguir una guía del turista en italiano-japones y eso les facilito un poco las cosas.

Fue un tramo largo, ya que debían llegar en tren que tardaría unas dos horas. Pero el viaje fue emocionante. Judai parecía un niño pequeño admirando los paisajes. Yusei estaba bien cómodo en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar meditando.

En un momento, el castaño lo miró... y así se quedo mirándolo. De repente, el bicolor se había convertido en algo totalmente de su interés... ¿el motivo? No lo sabía. Pero Yusei le despertaba algo que él mismo desconocía y que tenía la esperanza de averiguarlo antes de terminar su viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la última estación, Judai y Yusei caminaron hasta llegar al "Ponte Vecchio". Los muchachos estaban fascinados con todo lo que iban viendo. Las casas colgantes, puentes por todos lados, gondoleros.

— ¡Yusei! — Judai señaló hacía uno de los puentes —. Vayamos por allí — no le dio tiempo a responder, que ya le había tomado la mano y los dos corrieron.

Judai corrió alegremente hasta llegar a los ríos de la gran Florencia. Yusei se estaba contagiando de esa alegría. La verdad, que la decisión de quedarse unas horas más con él, no había sido en vano, hasta ahora. Y la visión que le estaba regalando la pequeña ciudad, no sabía si la volvería a ver. Además, se sentía a gusto con Judai, y se le hacía bastante complicado el hecho de tener que retornar a su lugar.

Y luego de mirar las aguas y ver los gondoleros pasar, un estomago rugió, haciendo estallar de la risa a los dos.

—Me parece que deberíamos almorzar algo — sugirió el bicolor dándole una mirada alegre.

—Sí por favor — contestó el castaño mientras se agarraba el estomago.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un restaurant de pastas. Los dos pidieron pastas con salsas regionales. Judai dejo el plato totalmente vacío, mientras que Yusei comía lentamente, y no podía creer el gran apetito que tenía su amigo, tanto es así, que Judai volvió a pedir otro plato.

Una vez satisfecho, Judai se tiro contra el respaldo de la silla. Yusei se rió de él, ya que el castaño parecía que estaba por explotar de tan lleno que estaba.

—Eso estaba delicioso — dijo mientras cerraba un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa.

El bicolor miró el reloj del salón. Ya había pasado el mediodía, y él aún, debía regresar a su tiempo.

—Judai, mejor vayamos paseando, en lo que caminas, la comida bajará.

Judai accedió, un poco extrañado, y no entendiendo el porqué del apuro de su amigo. Enseguida, emprendieron marcha hacía los puentes nuevamente, hasta que encontraron un puente lleno de candados.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó Judai embelesado —. ¿Qué esto? — miraba sorprendido la cantidad de candados

Yusei se acercó para verlos mejor.

—Según cuenta la leyenda — dijo un hombre que apareció allí, hablando en un italiano pausado, con la intención de que los dos chicos comprendieran el lenguaje —, que escribir las iníciales de dos enamorados en un candado y engancharlos aquí, significa que es amor eterno. Es una tradición que lleva años en este puente — explicó mientras señalaba la cantidad de candados.

El castaño no dejaba de mirar el lugar plagado de esos candados con iníciales, nombres, frases de amor y demás cosas. Yusei llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. No tenía expresión en el rostro. Y Judai lo notó cuando se volteó a verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la siguiente historia, no me pertenecen, son del sensei Kazuki Takahashi. Si estos fueran de mi propiedad, claramente estarían juntos.

.

.

.

[Mientras mantengas tu cabeza y **sonrías**,

Una sola** lágrima caerá por tus mejillas**…]

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

El hombre que les había explicado sonrió. Se dio cuenta en la mirada del castaño, que había algo más que dos simples amigos. Era como sí el bicolor se estuviera conteniendo de algo y enseguida se alejó del lugar.

Judai desistió de seguir viendo los candados, miró al hombre con una sonrisa.

— ¡Grazie buon uomo! Ciao, per ora — alcanzó a decir el joven, recordando las oraciones básicas de la guía del turista.

—Arriverdecci — contestó el hombre mientras veía como Judai corría hacia Yusei.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien...? — le preguntó preocupado tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

Yusei no se dio cuenta que había estado caminando y salió de su trance cuando su compañero le hablo.

—Disculpa... — le dijo mientras sonrió —. Sólo qué... —_, sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho... _

— ¿Sólo qué...?

—N-nada... mejor sigamos caminando — intento evadir un poco el tema, mientras seguía caminando, Judai prefirió no insistir, aunque parte de él, presentía que sí lo hacía, este "mini paseo" se terminaría enseguida.

En un silencio un poco incómodo, siguieron paseando. Las horas pasaban y el sol se iba poniendo, asique decidieron regresar antes de que el último tren saliera. Tuvieron como camino obligado, el puente de los candados. Yusei intento pasar lo más rápido que pudo, pero Judai se detuvo, temblando de frio. El viento del lugar soplaba con mucha intensidad y demasiado frio para lo desabrigado que estaba.

Judai se quedó mirando las distintas formas de los candados, mientras el sol se escondía para darle lugar a la luna, y las hermosas estrellas. De repente, sintió el peso de otro abrigo encima de él. Y al mirar sus hombros, tenía puesta la chaqueta azul de Yusei, que estaba detrás de él... respirándole en el cuello... haciéndolo estremecer.

—No imaginaba el frío que podía llegar a ser a estas horas — Yusei susurró roncamente en su oído.

Solo un respingo salió del castaño, mientras abría los ojos como platos. No iba a voltear... porqué sí lo hacía... encontraría la respuesta que estaba evitando encontrar... Y no quería lastimarse. Aunque tarde o temprano, tenía que darse la vuelta, pero Judai, temblando más de los nervios que del frio, no se volteó, y Yusei más se acercaba a él.

—Q-quiero... disfrutar de esto — musito tiritando.

La mano del bicolor tocó su hombro, y lo apretó. Judai se quedó estático. Sintió el brazo libre de Yusei abrazándolo, mientras la nariz del bicolor se apoyaba en su hombro. El castaño apretó la mano del duelista, como no queriendo soltarle.

—No podemos escapar del destino... al parecer — le susurró. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo carmesí.

—Pero... Yusei... — Judai no tenía ni idea de que refutarle, ya que su cerebro se había desconectado de él, haciéndole perder la razón.

—Shhh... — Le hizo con los labios —, solo por hoy, no podemos huir... mañana, será otro día.

Judai quería golpearlo. Decirle que Yusei volvería a su era en horas. Que era un idiota por llegar a ese momento, por dejarlo como un tonto confirmando sus sospechas. Quería decirle que de solo pensar que lo dejaría solo, él no sería nadie. Y que si el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, lo hizo en el peor momento de su vida.

También se odiaba por pensar en eso y no aprovechar ese momento que les estaba dando el destino. Porqué bien lo dijo Yusei, debían aprovecharlo. Aunque con eso, bordearan sus heridas por un largo tiempo.

Sus brazos temblaban mientras tenía la mano de Yusei entre la suya.

—Yo pensé lo mismo todo el día Judai... — dijo como si hubiera leído su mente —. Y no, no me arrepiento de nada... tengo la esperanza que sí el destino nos preparó este día, de seguro, nos tiene preparado algo mucho mejor en el futuro — Judai pudo sentir su sonrisa en su hombro.

Y por acto reflejo, volteó su rostro lentamente, hasta clavarle un suave beso en los labios. Sus mejillas aumentaron el color de su piel, mientras que lentamente, Yusei logró voltear el cuerpo completo de Judai, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

Los ojos del bicolor brillaban como nunca. La respiración de Judai iba en aumento. Una sonrisa apareció del satélite mientras le acomodaba los pelos al castaño, y luego le acomodo la chaqueta.

El frio se hizo omnipresente para Judai mientras sentía las manos calientes de Yusei por sus hombros.

—Judai, lamento el momento que te hice pasar hace un rato.

Como respuesta, Judai tomó el rostro de Yusei y lo beso, dejándolo sin aliento, y también, dejándole un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las manos de Yusei rodearon el cuello del castaño, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Lo único que se oían eran sus respiraciones al igual que los acelerados latidos de sus corazones en sincronía.

Yusei recorría los dulces labios de Judai lentamente, como sí tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus lenguas danzaban, mientras la pasión iba en aumento. La noche se había vuelto perfecta para ellos dos.

Los brazos del bicolor bajaron hacía la cintura de Judai, tomándolo de la orilla del pantalón, sin posibilidad de alejarse de él. El castaño alcanzo el cuello de Yusei, mientras el beso profundizaba sin oportunidad de dejar entrar el aire.

La brisa nocturna salpico sus cabellos, y lentamente, decidieron darle una pequeña entrada de aire entre pequeños besos. Yusei —aunque obviamente no se lo diría —, quedó encantado con el sonrojo de Judai, mientras éste escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo, y se refugiaba en el pecho del bicolor, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte abrazo.

—Y-Yusei... — Judai habló lentamente, mientras más se apenaba por lo que diría —, quisiera... etto... lo del candado — lo último lo dijo bajito, que apenas Yusei lo escucho, pero decidió ponerlo más nervioso.

— ¿Qué dijiste Judai? — disimulo una sonrisa, e inmediatamente, Judai levanto la cabeza, encontrando su mirada con la de Yusei.

Más sonrojo apareciendo en el rostro del castaño.

—Hmp — protestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, logrando que Yusei largará una carcajada —. Lo del candado... quiero hacerlo.

Yusei tardó en responderle, no por dudar, sino porque en verdad, había visto la sinceridad en él, y no solo en su mirada, sino en ese apasionado beso, no se contuvo para darle un casto beso, y luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hagámoslo.

Judai saltó de la alegría soltando a Yusei, haciéndolo reír, y claro, el bicolor estaba muy bien con él, pero también le dolía el hecho de que en horas nada más, debería regresar a su era...

_Su era... sus amigos... _

Sus amigos tal vez estaban preocupados por él... y Yusei como si nada en Venecia, con Judai... a los besos.

Sintió un tirón desde su mano, que lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

— Yusei, vamos, allí el señor de ésta tarde vende los candados — dijo mientras con una mano señalaba hacía el hombre que se encontraba donde empezaba el puente y con la otra tironeaba su manga.

Camino siendo arrastrado por el castaño hasta llegar al señor. El hombre tenía como una especie de estantes portátiles con los candados y las llaves, todos de distintas formas, diseños y colores. Yusei miró a su compañero para que él eligiera. El señor les seguía sonriendo mientras Judai miraba y elegía.

— ¿Este? Mmmm no... ¡Mejor este! ¡No! ¿O este?

— ¿Por qué no eliges este?

El hombre saco un candado de color dorado con perlas incrustadas en los bordes, y se lo entrego a Judai. Yusei se asomó por el hombro del castaño para verlo. El castaño quedó encantando con el hermoso candado, y apenado dijo:

—Es hermoso... pero... es muy caro... — quiso devolver el candado, pero el hombre le freno la mano, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—De hecho, se los regalo — su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿Na-nani? — dijeron los dos al unisonó.

—Sí muchachos... veo que... — el hombre hablo pausado —, tienen muchos obstáculos en el camino. Y esto — dijo señalando el candado —, les dará la respuesta en el futuro si su amor es eterno o no...

Los chicos no comprendieron bien el mensaje, pero el hombre se dio media vuelta y camino hasta perderse. Nuevamente volvieron a ver el candado, y descubrieron que tenía un mensaje impreso...

**"**_**L'amore nel tempo"**_

Se miraron entre ellos, y entendieron enseguida el mensaje del candado, más no el del hombre. Finalmente, para no perder más tiempo, Judai revolvió en su bolso y encontró un marcador negro.

A los costados de la frase, pusieron sus iniciales y la fecha con el año de ese día. Luego de eso, Judai en conjunto con Yusei —es decir, una mano sobre la otra —, engancharon el candado entre las rendijas del barandal del puente, lo cerraron y la llave que les había quedado, la tiraron al agua.

—Sí es como dice el candado — declaró Yusei, mientras los dos miraban las estrellas, y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros —, nuestro amor... atravesará las barreras del tiempo.

— ¡Qué así sea! — exclamó Judai mientras le tomaba la mano y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yusei.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


End file.
